


I'm home

by lyrawinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Heartwarming, nostalgic vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/pseuds/lyrawinter
Summary: You promised you would be here early petyr, she typed.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet popped into my mind after listening to Flora Cash. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! :-) English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

Petyr had told her that he’d come early. _Don’t ask me to rule_ , the popular indie band lead by Jaime Lannister, would be shooting a music video in her coffee shop today, and Petyr had agreed to star in it.

It had been only a year since the first time Petyr walked into her coffee shop, only a year since he returned to his hometown, a place with streets paved with cobblestones, live music bars, literary tours, rainy days and green fields spreading beyond the horizon.

Sansa wasn’t born here, but she’d fallen in love with the city. She’d felt a tug in her chest that drew her to this place before she’d set foot in it, and when she finally did so, it was as if a part of her had returned to where she belonged. 

She knew who Petyr Baelish was before she met him personally. She’d watched several movies starring him. He’d only worked on indie films and particularly liked risky screenplays. He liked to challenge himself. He’d told Sansa that choosing his roles was a gamble, one he never knew where it would take him. 

_Sometimes you play a scene or say a line that resonates with your audience so deeply that it transcends the film and gets a new meaning. It echoes in people’s minds and they repeat it over and over again until they forget the original source_ , he’d said.

They often talked about films, but they also talked about many other things. And they flirted too, though they’d never gone any further (not for lack of desire on Sansa’s part. Sometimes they’d stared into each other, and she’d held her breath thinking that one of them would lean in and kiss the other, but it hadn’t happened yet). 

All the customers were already enjoying their breakfasts, so Sansa pulled out her phone and opened her conversation with him in the app. She hadn’t deleted any messages. They’d been texting each other for the past few months, since she’d gathered her courage to give him her number, after talking for several weeks in the coffee shop. She still remembered the way his face had lit up when she’d handed the piece of paper over to him; he must have been wanting to exchange numbers too, and that, the realization that he was interested in talking to her, not only during his visits to the coffee shop, had made her feel warm inside.

It still made her feel warm inside every time she thought about it.

She’d given him a bright smile as he took the piece of paper, one that he’d returned, and she still remembered the excitement and the hint of fear she’d seen in his gray-green eyes.

He must have looked like this the first time he auditioned for a role, when he was still a young boy with no contacts in the industry; that mix of hope and desire to achieve great things. 

She’d seen that expression on his face many other times, when they talked about dreams and plans and things they had never said aloud before. He often made her laugh with his comments. He was witty and warm, and Sansa cherished the time she spent with him.

They also texted each other almost every night, no matter if they’d already seen each other only a few hours before. Sansa closed the curtains, dimmed the light from the table lamp and sat in bed, wishing he was there too, instead of in his house, so she didn’t have to imagine his devilish grins and soft chuckles as he replied. So she didn’t have to imagine the flicker in his eyes, and the feeling of his hands holding hers.

She’d often imagine what it would be like to feel his hands reaching up under her dress; his laugh vibrating through her body as his lips were pressed to hers.

They exchanged messages until one of them admitted they needed to go to sleep. 

Last night they hadn’t texted each other because he’d invited her over for a drink. It hadn’t been the first time she’d been in his house, but it had been the time she’d stayed so long. 

_You promised you would be here early petyr_ , she typed.

She suppressed a grin and send him another message:

_I must have tired you out yesterday_

Last night they’d sat on his porch with a pint and a blanket wrapped around their bodies, and later Sansa had asked him to dance with her in his garden, surrounded by sea asters, buttercups and cowslips, some of her favorite flowers in the world. 

He always appeared offline in the app (a personal choice, so no one would know when he was actually online), but soon, her phone screen showed that he was typing.

Her phone buzzed in her hands shortly after:

_Don’t make fun of an old man, sweetling_

And then another message:

_Feel free to tire me out more often  
(btw there are other pleasant ways to tire me out if you’re wondering)_

Sansa blushed and giggled all at once. Petyr’s comments usually went from sweet to a bit spicy when he flirted. However, she didn’t have time to think of a reply, because her phone buzzed again. Two messages popped into her screen:

_Forgive me_

_I haven’t told you yet how lovely you look today. That sweater looks so comfy_

Sansa knitted her brow in confusion. How did he know? She typed a message:

_How do you know I’m wearing a sweater?_

_Lift your head, sweetling_ , he texted back.

As Sansa did so, the door opened and Petyr stepped into the coffee shop. She smiled at him and tucked her phone in her pocket. 

Petyr approached the counter and took off his coat. His hair was a bit disheveled, and the look on his face told her that he was amused at the messages they’d just exchanged.

Sansa pulled out a tray of blueberry muffins, soft and moist and sweet, from behind the counter and offered it to him, and her heart pounded harder as she said:

“I baked them this morning. I thought you’d be hungry.”

His eyes fell upon the tray, but they didn’t linger too long. Instead, they traveled down her body before meeting hers, and he licked his lips, and Sansa shivered, wondering if perhaps today, things would go further than just flirting.


End file.
